


Cherry blossom girl

by letitmclennon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Ostara, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, The Writing Week, Witchcraft, alternative universe, based on 7 prompts, flower shop, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: "I just want to be sureWhen I will come to youWhen the time will be goneYou will be by my sideCherry Blossom Girl"(AIR)-------------------------------------------7 prompts, 7 oneshots.[Collection of oneshots written for #TheWritingWeek by Fanwriter.it]
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1- AU- Flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.   
> This is the first chapter of a collection of 7 oneshots, each based on a different prompt. I was searching for a way to write again about these two little cutie pies, Sakura and Syaoran. The italian group Fanwriter.it organized this writing week, in which we had to choose a list of seven prompts, write a fanfiction about them and post one a day. I chose the personalized list, so I could choose a prompt from each list.   
> The 7 prompts are:  
> day 1- AU- Flower shop  
> day 2- Greek mythology- Cassandra   
> day 3- Horror- Terrified  
> day 4- Fanfiction- What if   
> day 5- Witchcraft- Ostara   
> day 6- Hurt/comfort- Panic   
> day 7- Soulmate- Red string  
> Hope you enjoy it.

It wasn't exactly like he knew her.

He’d actually only see her passing by every morning in front of his little flower shop. Syaoran thought she probably worked at the nearby elementary school and that she was a P.E. teacher, given that she brought a sports bag every day.

Another thing he could be sure of was that the girl should be a chronic latecomer: very often she passed in front of the shop running breathlessly and checking the time on her cell phone. Syaoran found himself laughing thinking about it: he had never seen a school teacher arriving late so often...

He had never been convinced that it could be possible to fall in love only like this, without even speaking to loved one. However, when he realized that he was anxiously waiting the moment the girl usually passed by both in the morning and in the afternoon, he began to question his beliefs.

Not to mention the fact that he found himself blushing stupidly and with his heart beating loudly the moment she stopped to look at his shop window. From the first time she had done so, Syaoran began curating compositions more precisely, trying to understand from her expressions what she liked the most.

From what he could find out, he managed to draw her attention with small simple compositions in which the beauty of the flowers could stand out. She especially liked carnations and peonies.

The day he discovered her name, Syaoran felt as happy as he hadn’t been for a long time. He was outside his shop fixing some compositions when she appeared, probably on her way home from school. Syaoran, as he always did, interrupted what he was doing to follow her with his eyes: she was walking all alone, when a girl, from behind, started calling her.

“Sakura, wait!”

She turned at once.

_Sakura…_

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" she asked once her friend had reached her.

Together they passed in front of Syaoran's shop, who found himself watching them without even trying to hide it. Did it matter anyway? The girl... Sakura... kept joking with her friend and smiling.

Her smile had a warmth that Syaoran hadn’t felt in a long time. He wished she could smile forever.

He also wished that one day she could smile for him. It was a dream, but nothing forbade him from doing so. And at the same time he was all too happy to have discovered her name.

Sakura was the name of the cherry blossom and Syaoran saw sort of a sign of destiny. The flower shop had been run by his family for generations and he had never been particularly sure to take the reins. But now he understood that there was a reason and he blessed the day he had made that decision. The reason was to meet Sakura.

Needless to say, a few days later bouquets of carnations appeared in the window with inserts of small and thin flowered cherry branches. Of course the latter weren’t true, the beauty of the cherry blossom also resided in its immense delicacy, but the composition was still beautiful to see.

Syaoran was even more confident when he saw that Sakura not only stopped to look surprised at the window, but decided to enter the shop.

Suddenly Syaoran became as stiff as a wooden trunk and began to sweat, totally red in the face. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that surely she could hear it from the entrance.

"May I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, please."

"I'm sorry if I bother you, but I've seen your new compositions and I'd love to buy one." Sakura said, pointing to the bouquets in the window.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Syaoran had to call all his strength to relax, force his body to move and pass by her.

"Er if... if you have to give it to someone, I can make a gift box." He proposed, his voice trembled terribly.

God, he was so pathetic!

"Thank you, but I just want to take it to my house."

Sakura smiled at him and Syaoran, who had never been so close to her before, noticed the beautiful jade green of her eyes. He thought he would gladly spend the rest of his life mirroring himself in her wonderful gaze.

"Is everything ok?" she asked him suddenly, her look clearly worried.

Syaoran opened his eyes wide, realizing that he had been enchanted to look at her, and blushed.

"Oh yes... yes, I'm sorry."

So, cursing himself because he was clumsy, he hurried to prepare a simple package with clear paper and a nice green satin ribbon. He had chosen that color so that it would recall the color of her eyes. Not that he hoped she would notice, but it was stronger than him.

If she had found him clumsy and awkward now, well, Syaoran would have understood it too.

"Here you are." Finally, he told her, handing her the package.

"Ah! It's really cute! You're great! How much do I owe you?"

"The first purchase is on the house, don't worry."

It wasn't exactly true, but he certainly couldn't miss this opportunity. He would have been stupid, other than clumsy.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Well, if that's the case, I have to return the favour."

"You don't have to,really."

But Sakura apparently was determined and didn't listen to him, "Tomorrow I'll bring you breakfast to thank you, deal?"

Syaoran blushed at the idea of seeing her again, "But I..."

"Deal!" Sakura exclaimed, and took the package.

She walked to the door, but stopped suddenly, "Ah, I almost forgot... What's your name?"

“Li Syaoran.”

"I’m Sakura Kinomoto.”

"I know."

Syaoran answered without even realizing what his answer implied.

"Hoe?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise and he blushed again, waving suddenly.

"Er… well you... I mean... one day you were with a friend and I heard her calling you by name." he hurried to explain all in one breath.

Sakura carried a finger to his lips, trying to remember, "Oh, yes. That must have been Tomoyo."

"That's why I know." Syaoran reiterated, really hoping that he hadn’t made another bad impression on her.

But evidently it wasn’t at all, because she smiled at him gently.

"Well, you can call me Sakura too, if you want. I pass by your shop every day and I feel like I've known you forever."

Syaoran laughed slightly, relaxing a little, "Only if you call me Syaoran."

“Well. See you tomorrow then, Syaoran.”

"See you, Sakura."

Syaoran watched her leave, still unable to believe that this had really happened. Who would ever think he'd be able to talk to her?

Realizing that what had happened wasn’t a dream, slowly anxiety and excitement took over his body.

What was that? A date?

And how was he supposed to behave tomorrow?

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to tell her?

But more than that... how would he sleep that night?


	2. Day 2- GREEK MYTHOLOGY  -  Cassandra

The day was particularly sultry to be just early summer.

Sakura snorted, looking up from her English book. Syaoran had invited her to his house to study together and they had settled down on the ground in search of some coolness. Not that they studied the same subject, after all they attended different faculties, but at least Syaoran could help her with what seemed to her an insurmountable obstacle.

She had always hated English. On the contrary, Syaoran, coming from Hong Kong, spoke it very well.

So between the fact that she didn't understand English and the hot day that was distracting her further, she decided to take a break. Looking at the boy in front of her, she saw that he was particularly busy studying. She didn't want to distract him, he seemed very focused. It would have been extremely rude to interrupt his study.

But Syaoran evidently felt her gaze and raised his head.

"What is it?"

"I can't understand these verb tenses." Sakura replied, with a little pout, "Could you help me, _please_?”

Syaoran smiled and waved at her to go next to him. Sakura got up immediately.

"Which ones?"

Sakura put his book in front of the boy, pointing to the page, "Present perfect and Present perfect continuous. I can’t get the difference."

"All right."

That said, Syaoran explained clearly what she had asked of, trying to be simple and give examples.

"Try to do this now." Syaoran told her, pointing to an exercise in the book, "It’ll help you understand better."

"Thank you very much, Syaoran, you have been very clear." she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Anytime."

Sakura leaned over to peek through the pages of his book, "What are you studying?"

"Greek history and mythology."

"Ahh… it looks super interesting."

"It is. One day I'd like to go and visit those beautiful places."

"Surely it will happen."

"You know? You remind me a little bit of one of the mythological figures."

"Really? Who?"

"She was a Trojan priestess named Cassandra. She had the gift of foresight and was the most beautiful girl ever." Syaoran explained, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura blushed slightly, "Ah, but I can’t actually foresee things."

"Well, you could, only if you’d want it. But you can have premonitory dreams."

"That’s right."

"Then, you know, Cassandra made Apollo fall in love and refused his advances, and he cursed her as a punishment: no one believed her premonitions anymore and she was disliked by everyone. This made you two very different though. Everyone likes you, Sakura."

"That’s not true."

"What? Of course it is." He replied, drawing her in a hug, "You know I'm a jealous guy." 

"Syaoran!" she said, blushing again, "You don't have to be."

The boy leaned over her, rubbing their noses, "I know. Don't worry."

He finally decided to kiss her and push her backwards to make her lie on the floor.

"Well, since we're apparently on break, I'd have some idea how to spend it... "

"But Syaoran, it's very hot." She pointed out.

Syaoran, as an answer, smiled mischievously.

"Luckily there's air conditioning!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about this prompt was very difficult. :/  
> Anyaway, that was day 2.   
> Next prompt will be, Horror- Terrified... who will be terrified? Sakura or Syaoran?  
> Ciao ciao :D  
> Chiara


	3. Day 3- HORROR - Terrified

It couldn't be true.

Or it could?

In front of him, on the ground, there was a girl's body, torn apart by wounds. Blood dripped from multiple wounds, spilling into a huge red pool on the floor.

Syaoran didn’t want to look at the girl's face, because deep down he knew who she was. Those curves, that dress... they were so familiar.

_Sakura!_

He almost felt like he was going to die. His heart, broken, beated again and Syaoran could feel the blood flooding through his body. The heat slowly left him and his breath became more panting.

It couldn't be true.

He had sworn to protect her. Instead now she laid there on the floor, lifeless. And it was all his fault.

His biggest nightmare had come true: he had always thought he wasn't good enough for her, that he couldn't do anything for her.

That he was useless.

Right when he was supposed to protect her, he failed and she was no longer there, victim of a magical force too great, stronger than her, stronger than him, that had torn her body mercilessly.

Syaoran felt his knees shake and collapse to the ground. He was scared, but he wanted to touch her one last time. Perhaps he hoped that by trying to touch her, she would vanish, and this turned out to be just a scary nightmare.

But his trembling fingers reached out, and when they touched her arm, he could feel cold and wetness.

He drew his hand immediately and found it blood-soaked. He opened his mouth to scream, but his voice died in his throat.

_No._

"It's all your fault."

He could hear voices blaming him, desperate for the loss: Cerberus, Yukito, her brother, Daidoji...

"Murderer."

"You weren't worthy."

No no.

He had done his best. But... he wasn't strong enough.

"You're a failure."

“Loser.”

_Syaoran._

He could still hear her voice, sweet but ever weaker, in the midst of all those desperate screams of their friends.

"You should have been the one to die."

"Sakura would still be alive."

_Syaoran!_

"If only she hadn't met you..."

Syaoran covered his ears with his fingers, dirty with blood.

"Please, stop!"

_Syaoran_!

He awoke with a start. His hands still on his ears, Syaoran realized how much his heart was beating, madly, desperately. He ran a hand over his forehead, sweated, and tried to breath quietly.

He was safe now, lying on his bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Slowly, he was aware of a hand on his shoulder: it was so warm and familiar.

“Sakura…”

“Syaoran, you okay?”

Even in the darkness of the room, Syaoran could tell she was very worried.

He tried to reassure her immediately, "Yes, don’t worry."

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was very scary."

Sakura approached him without hesitation and hugged him, resting a hand on his nape, "It's all right now. It's over."

He nodded and held her tight, to make sure she was really there, that she was warm and alive, that she was okay.

"I’m here with you, okay?"

Syaoran smiled. Surely she already knew everything. The way she understood him never failed to surprise him.

"Yes, you're here with me."

But this was just Sakura being extraordinary.

"Luckily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was written as a flashfic, in fact the Italian version has got 500 words. In English they are something more, but still, it has to be short.   
> Hope you like it.   
> Next prompt is What if, and it'll be about the second movie of CCS. :)  
> Ciao!!  
> Chiara


	4. Day 4 – FANFICTION – What if

_"Even if I lose this feeling, I'm sure that I'll just fall in love with you all over again, Sa-"_

He had that dream again and it ended as always. He could hear his voice speaking with someone in front of him, but he couldn’t see them. He had absolutely no idea who they might be, he couldn’t tell if it was a girl or a boy. And if he tried to focus, everything became even more confusing and he would always wake up in his room.

The reason why he went to live in Japan was connected to that dream. He had to find the new master of the Clow cards, but also that person and he knew for sure that they were in Japan.

His mother assured him that the cards had all been sealed, so now everything was fine. However, Syaoran was a distant relative of Clow Reed and had every right to know who had been strong enough to have sealed them all and exceeded Yue's judgment. Syaoran could clearly sense the magical power of the new master coming from that small town.

So he started middle school in Tomoeda. The teachers were good and his new classmates were quite nice. However he hadn’t actually made friends with anyone yet. That boy, Yamazaki, was very nice to him and seemed to know a lot of things, but Syaoran couldn't say he was a close friend. Much was due to the fact that he had essentially always been a lonely guy. The only one he really bonded with was Meiling, but in that case he had to admit that the blood bond had contributed initially. And by the way she stayed in China and in no way did she want to go with him.

But that dream tormented him every night. It made obvious a void within him, as if it were the missing piece of a puzzle. Syaoran bloody knew it was missing, but he didn’t know what it was, nor how to get it. No matter how many people he met and how many things he did, nothing could fill that feeling of emptiness. And the words he uttered in the dream were his only clue.

One day he thought about it so deep, that during the Japanese class he found himself not following what the teacher was saying anymore. His gaze wandered out of the window, where students from the second section of their own year were doing physical education. Among them he recognized a girl he had often seen with Yamazaki. Her name was Mihara and apparently, she was his girlfriend.

At that moment Syaoran saw her talking and laughing along with two other girls. Focusing on the two girls, Syaoran sensed an intense magical force coming from the girl with short hair and that weird hairdo.

Could she be the new master of the cards?

He decided to investigate. He learned from Yamazaki that the afternoon the girl would stop for the cheerleading club with Mihara. So he decided to wait for her without being seen. When she left the school gate to make her way home, Syaoran used his compass, which pointed to the very same path taken by the girl.

So he began to follow her. If she had strong enough magical powers, she would have to feel his presence too.

In fact, upon arriving at the penguin king's park, she turned to him. She didn’t seem particularly surprised and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Hello, Li."

Syaoran gasped, "How…how do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter. Why were you following me?"

Syaoran was struck by how utterly comfortable she seemed. The situation left him more and more surprised.

“Are you… are you the new master of Clow cards?"

Sakura in response checked that there was no one nearby. She then took the pendant around her neck.

_"Key which hides the powers of the star, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract._ _Release_ _!"_

The girl's pendant suddenly became a wand with a golden star at the end. Syaoran was speechless. He found her.

“ _Fly_!”

The girl then took what looked like a Clow card, although the back was pink, and soon after two wings appeared on her back. Syaoran couldn’t believe his eyes.

"But how-"

He didn’t have time to finish the question that the girl flew closer and took him by the arms, lifting him immediately after from the ground.

"Hey, wait!"

The girl laughed slightly, "They're called Sakura card now."

That said, she made him fly a little, while he complained about getting him off immediately, and eventually she left him on top of the penguin-shaped slide. Syaoran tried to maintain his balance once his feet were on the ground and the girl stopped in front of him. The wings disappeared and the wand became a mere pendant.

When the boy pulled himself together, he cleared his throat, "Sakura card?"

“Yeah. I’m Sakura Kinomoto."

“Sakura?”

Why didn't that name sound like new? When he uttered it, it had just seemed so natural.

"You okay?" she asked, noting his lack of answer.

Syaoran shook his head, smiling a little, "I'm just surprised you're the new master of Clow cards. I was expecting someone..."

"Stronger? "

"Different." He hurriedly added, "I meant different."

Sakura smiled, looking on the ground, "Well, I won't be what you expected, but I've worked hard for my cards."

"Yeah, I’m sure about it. So, mh… listen..."

"Tell me."

"I know it may seem a bit strange, but can you tell me what happened, please?"

Since he had found the new master of the Clow cards, he might as well have been told everything.

"About the Clow cards?"

"Yes, what else?"

Sakura shook her head, then smiled at him. And when she did, Syaoran felt something move deep inside him. It was the first time he saw her, so why that feeling of familiarity?

First the name, now that smile.

Sakura jumped on the ground and turned to him, "Let's have lunch together tomorrow at school, okay? And I'll tell you everything."

"Sure."

The girl greeted him with her hand before leaving, and Syaoran stood still and watched her walk away until she disappeared around the corner.

Her silhouette, in shadow with her back to the sun, for a moment appeared to him just like the person in his dream.

*****

The next day Sakura showed up at lunchtime in his class with the other girl Syaoran had seen with her.

"I thought..." he started to say.

"Li, this is Tomoyo Daidoji." Sakura told him, "She knows everything about the cards. Actually, I couldn't have done it without her help."

Daidoji smiled at him with a little bow, "Nice to meet you, Li."

Syaoran immediately did the same.

A few minutes later they were sitting under a tree and Sakura was telling him all her adventures to collect the cards: how she found Clow's book in her father's bookcase, how she met Cerberus, how day after day she managed to collect them all.

"Amazing!" Syaoran would say from time to time.

Sakura then would smile and keep telling the story. Sometimes the girl hesitated, as if a sad memory came suddenly to her mind, taking away all the happiness she could feel. Syaoran couldn't explain why. The only thing he was sure of was that in those moments his body reacted with a desire to lean forward and hug her to ward off her sadness. And it surprised him immensely because he had never felt anything like it for anyone, especially for someone he had just met.

And yet there he was. His body seemed determined, it seemed to have already done it.

But it was impossible.

By the time the bell rang at the end of their lunch break, Sakura had finished telling how she had been able to overcome Yue's judgment.

"Listen..." Syaoran began, when he saw her getting up.

"Yes?"

"Can we continue tomorrow? I want to know what happened next."

Sakura smiled at him again, "Of course."

Thus, in the following days, Syaoran spent his lunch break with the two girls and their stories.

When there was no school, Daidoji usually would invite them to her large estate so that Sakura could show Syaoran the power of the cards. Although he belonged to the Li clan, Syaoran had only been able to study their magic, but never ever saw it practices. He had always thought that one day the cards would be his, but surprisingly he didn’t find himself jealous. That girl had done her best for the cards and deserved the title of new mistress.

On those occasions Daidoji didn’t miss the opportunity to make her friend wear the strange costumes she created by herself and to record her practicing magic, all with great embarrassment of the girl. Apparently it was something she had done even during the capture of the cards, but the footages she had were very few and the others had been lost. So Syaoran could only see a couple of them.

He also managed to meet the guardian of Clow's book, Cerberus, or as Sakura called him, Kero-chan, which was quite appropriate since when he didn’t have his original form, he looked essentially like a tiny plushy. One very susceptible by the way. Never call him _plushy!!_

Syaoran hadn’t met yet the other card guardian, Yue. Sakura explained that he had taken on a human form, Yukito, and that he had become her brother's partner.

"I used to have a total crush on him." the girl confessed him one day. 

They were on their way home from Daidoji's estate late in the afternoon.

"On the judge?"

Sakura laughed a little, blushing, "No, on Yukito."

"Perhaps you were attracted to his magic."

The girl shook her head, as if expecting his answer, "No, it was a real crush."

"And then?"

Sakura looked at him, her eyes, usually showing cheerfulness, were suddenly sad again, "Well, he didn't feel the same for me. He loves my brother, doesn't he?"

"I see."

"So to comfort me he told me that one day I would find someone to love more than anyone else, who would love me back as much."

"And did you find them?"

Sakura stopped and Syaoran turned to look at her. Even though he had known her for a few weeks now, he still struggled to get her. Like then. She stopped suddenly and stared at him with a bit of sadness and determination too.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"He helped me a lot when I got the cards and also when I turned them into Sakura cards. In fact, I might not have succeeded without him. But you know... now he's gone."

"And when does he come back?"

Sakura shrugged and Syaoran noticed that, even though she didn't want to show, her eyes were filling with tears.

"I don't know, but I'll wait for him."

Syaoran felt his heart tighten. God, he wanted so much to be of some help in some way and make her smile again. He hated seeing her sad, it was something he had learned in those days spent beside her.

Who was that stupid person that made her wait and suffer like that? She didn't deserve any of this.

But more than his anger, the urge to calm her down won. So he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It’s okay. I'm sure he'll be back for you."

Sakura couldn't hold back at that touch and rested her head on his chest, letting the tears flow.

"Thank you."

Syaoran didn’t know how long they stayed like that, with Sakura crying softly and him comforting her. He walked her home to make sure she was okay, but he couldn't get what he had done out of his head.

As simple as movement, it upset him. It seemed as a known gesture, something he already knew.

Something he had already done.

But how was it possible, how could he have already done so? Especially with that girl. He knew himself, he knew that if he liked anyone, he could never show all that confidence. He would blush continuously and show all his clumsiness.

However, there was always that feeling of emptiness that the girl's smile managed to shake, waking him up from the resignation of living forever like this. And in those moments his mother's words came to his mind, something she told him when he told her about the memory gap he had begun to perceive.

Once she explained to him that in addition to the memory of the heart, there was also a memory of the body, based on physical contact, on physiological reactions to particular situations, and to cope with his problem, she advised him to stop and think about the little things his body felt. That would help him understand.

If Syaoran thought about what had happened since he met Sakura, too many things were part of his mother's claim. He had the impression that he had already felt those emotions, that he had already made those movements, that he had already seen her smile, but even if he struggled to remember, he couldn’t.

And instead of understanding, he was suffering. He felt stupid: if he had really already felt those things, why couldn't he remember? And why didn't anyone tell him what happened?

In the following days, he decided to avoid Sakura and her friend, making excuses that weren’t so convincing. That girl made him feel a mix of feelings that Syaoran couldn't put in order. The feeling of not having control over what was happening to him was destabilizing. He couldn't stand it.

His choice, however, made her sad. Syaoran surprised her several times looking at him from afar, in the canteen or while doing physical education, and every time, when their eyes met, she was saddened.

That made it all the more difficult, when he just needed to find himself and he couldn't do it next to her.

But he should have imagined that someone like Sakura didn't give up so easily. So a few days later she followed him after school.

Sensing her aura behind him, Syaoran turned to her, "Why are you following me?"

Sakura didn't seem surprised and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I must ask you something."

"Tell me.”

"Are you avoiding me?"

Syaoran sighed: it was useless to lie. So he nodded.

"Did I do anything wrong?" she asked him soon after, her gaze became worried.

Syaoran hurried to deny, "No, no, it's something about me."

"That is?"

"I came to Japan for two reasons: to find the new master of the Clow cards, but also the person from my dream."

“What dream?”

"A dream I’ve been dreaming of for some time. I think that person was important to me, but I can't remember who they are."

Sakura said nothing and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Do you know anything about?"

Syaoran stared at her, and she met his gaze, blushing slightly and seemed, for the first time, hesitant.

"Why should I?"

"When I'm with you, it’s like I'm feeling something familiar. Even though I'd never met you before."

"Perhaps because we are both related to Clow."

Syaoran looked at her for long time and with an inquiring gaze, before sighing resigned. For a moment he had hoped that she would answer him differently.

"Yes, maybe."

Sakura then approached him, "I'm sorry for how you feel, but I'd like to help you anyway. And if you don't want to spend time with me anymore, that's fine, but at least accept this."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked when she handed him a bag.

"A gift."

"For me?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, barely blushing, "Sure."

"But... why?"

"If I can't stand by you, please, let her be with you. You could call her _Sakura_ , okay?"

Syaoran didn't quite understand what she asked him to do. But he didn't have time to ask her for anything else because she turned around and started to walk away from him.

The boy decided to open the bag. Inside there was a... teddy bear.

He took it out of the bag. It was pink and soft, with a pair of wings on its back.

Wings like Sakura’s.

The moment his hands grabbed the stuffed toy, his head began to throb painfully. He closed his eyes and found himself in the dream that had been tormenting him for weeks. This time, though, the person in front of him seemed to become clearer.

It was a girl, with a strange dress and a pink wand in her hand.

_"Even if I lose this feeling..."_ he started saying in the dream, "... _I'm sure I'll just fall in love with you all over again, Sa-"_

Sa-

_Sakura?_

Could it have been her?

Yes, _Sakura!_

The moment he finally recognized the mysterious person of his dream was also the moment when thousands of memories poured into his mind. Memories that he had magically forgot, but had always been imprinted in his body, because that was a spell that not even Clow Reed could do.

Now he remembered what had happened. And above all, he remembered who the most important person in his life was, the same person who was moving away from him right now.

_“SAKURA!”_

Sakura turned surprised and when she saw him, she smiled.

She smiled happily and with tears in her eyes, she ran towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter of the collection. I chose the what if prompt and the only thing I could think of was, what if the Nothing card really made Syaoran forget about Sakura?   
> Because they're soulmates, I think he would remember her anyway in the end.   
> Hope you like it. Next prompt will be Ostara. :)  
> Ciao  
> Chiara


	5. Day 5 – WITCHCRAFT – Ostara

The arrival of spring was always highly waited.

In the spring, energies are reborn both in nature and in mankind. Days get longer, flowers bloom and new living beings are born.

Since ancient times, humanity had celebrated the arrival of spring with propitiatory rites, to admire the rebirth and promote the fertility of Earth.

So every year it was tradition, even for them, to go for hanami.

Sakura was always looking forward to the day of their inevitable picnic. But she didn't need the arrival of spring to recharge her energy, because she was so all year.

And that was enough to Syaoran to be fine.

In fact, in his life spring had come in the form of a person and by that time he had felt more alive and full of energy.

It was like he was born again. Before Sakura’s arrival in his life, he had always felt selfish, he thought only of himself and increasing his magical powers. 

But she was different, she always put the good of the others first and she thought there was good in everyone. Even in him. Through her eyes, Syaoran had seen what he could offer her.

And it seemed good and endless.

"What are you thinking?"

Sakura turned to him as he was putting the tamagoyaki in the bento.

Syaoran blushed. Despite the years spent together, it was impossible to stop Sakura from surprising him while he was thinking about her. God, he was so predictable.

"Only that I can't wait to admire the cherry blossoms."

Sakura looked at him surprised. She stared at him a few seconds before laughing softly.

"You’re lying, actually, you can't wait to eat what we've prepared."

Syaoran burst out laughing, "Busted! But it looks really delicious."

"That’s true. I'm already hungry too!" she said, smiling.

He looked at her as she happily closed the bento carefully and then went to grab her jacket.

Spring or not, as long as Sakura was with him, Syaoran would have the strength to do anything. He was sure about that.

"Syaoran, shall we go? The others are waiting for us!"

Sakura held out her hand and Syaoran smiled, holding her firmly.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So, the prompt was Ostara and it was from a list of Witchcraft prompt. I chose Ostara because it was something I could relate to hanami. I think the principle behind ostara and hanami is like the same.   
> Hope you like it. Next prompt will be Panic.   
> Ciao!!  
> Chiara


	6. Day 6 – HURT/COMFORT – Panic

She recognized it right away. Although it hadn't happened to her often, she certainly knew how to recognize it.

It was panic.

It started with her hands sweating without apparent reason. Then the shivers and palpitations began. Her heart started to beat so fast that she thought it would break at any moment.

She stopped, then, on her way home from college. Her breath shortened, the feeling of oppression in her chest was becoming unbearable and her head was spinning. If she didn’t lean on something, she would definitely fall. So she leaned against a wall with her back and crouched on the ground.

She just had to remember everything was going to be alright.

It was her invincible spell, wasn't it?

 _Everything will be alright,_ she repeated herself _._

But she wasn't invincible. Everyone else thought she was, that she was always strong and optimistic. Yet sometimes she had to pretend that everything was fine and then in the end, inevitably, that silent and terrible enemy came.

Panic.

No matter how many situations she had already had to face, she still struggled to deal with and defeat it.

Especially when too many thoughts fed it.

The switch from high school to college had been difficult. She had yet to adapt to the new routine, from classes, to exams and afternoon clubs. She wanted to work hard, she wanted her family and friends to be proud of her. But she knew her weaknesses and the fear of failure was always there, around the corner, ready to hit her when she least expected it.

She missed her high school friends, she missed not seeing Tomoyo every day. She had gone to Stanford college, in California, one of the best college in the world and would only return during the Christmas holidays. Sure, Tomoyo used to call her every day, but it wasn't like having her by her side.

Sakura put her hand on her chest, as if to force herself to remember to breathe and that there was no real danger to her life, even if it was difficult. Usually thinking about people she loved helped her, but at this very moment it would make everything worse. The person who could help her more than anyone else wasn’t there. Actually that person had contributed to her panic attack.

She had a fight with Syaoran. It didn't happen often, still they did fight over some issues sometimes, but that time in particular had been very bad. The fight was triggered by another cancelled date because Sakura had to study after dinner to be prepared for the next day's lesson.

She wasn’t like Syaoran, she needed more time to study, she had to repeat and repeat everything. Syaoran knew this and had always supported and helped her. But it was also true that they couldn’t see each other like they used to. And Syaoran, who had always been terribly jealous, hadn’t really accepted it.

Sakura didn't even think of answer back about his jealousy, he basically knew he was the most important person to her and she had shown him several times.

No, what really bothered her was that in doing so, Syaoran had shown that he didn't trust her. And damn it, trusting each other had always been their strenght. Whatever happened, they knew they could always count on each other.

The fact that this certainty failed was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

And now she was there, trying to fight that enemy that couldn’t be defeated with her magic.

If only she'd been at home, she felt it would have been better. But she was on the street, alone, a few steps from the bus stop she had got off from college. Maybe she should call her father, but she didn't want to worry him. Maybe he was still at work.

“Sakura!”

That voice immediately brought her back to reality, and soon after, someone knelt in front of her, hugging her tightly.

“Syaoran?”

"It's all right, I'm here."

Sakura clasped her fingers on his back, as if it were her last handhold before falling into the abyss. It was still bloody scary.

"Relax now.” He told her, his voice was always so soothing, “Just close your eyes and breathe."

Syaoran stroked her hair on her nape, feeling the girl's short breath on his neck.

"There's no reason you shouldn't do it."

Sakura forced herself to follow his words and breathed deeply, her head hidden in his chest and Syaoran's hand gently stroking her were helping her. The smell of his shirt, so familiar, slowly relieved the oppression to her chest, one breath after another.

She was safe, she had to convince herself. Syaoran's presence had reassured her since they were children. She had always told him, and he never let her wait for him. Even now, in spite of everything, he was there with her.

Sakura didn't know exactly how long they stayed like that, but she eventually took control of her breath, her dizziness ended, and her heart was back beating with a normal pace.

"Better?" Syaoran asked her, noticing the change.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied, and pulled away a little to look at him in the eyes, "But what are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked away, embarrassed, "I... well... I felt like a complete idiot as soon as you hung up. And I didn't want to end the day like this."

"Were you going to my house?"

The boy nodded, taking her hands in his, "Yes, but I saw you on the ground and realized you were having one of your attacks."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

Syaoran shook his head, "I’m the one who must apologize. I was a fool. I know you're having a hard time, and I promised myself I'd support you. At any cost. But, you know... I haven't seen you in a long time and...”

Syaoran looked down, avoiding her eyes and turning completely red in the face.

"And?" Sakura urged him.

"And I missed you."

Sakura took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, "Me too."

The boy smiled, pulling her towards himself to let their forehead touch, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It’s alright, Syaoran."

Syaoran chuckled, "I should be the one to reassure you, instead..."

"You've already done so much. I'm so glad you're here." Sakura said, smiling and hugging him.

Syaoran held her back, and Sakura sighed happily. Perhaps her spell was no longer invincible, because she learned how difficult life could be growing up. But when Syaoran was with her, then yes, she was really invincible.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Syaoran said then, helping her to get up, "You have to rest a little now." 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked, looking at him with a prayer in her eyes, "At least we can be together a little bit."

Syaoran smiled softly at her.

"All right, but then I’ll go home, so you can study." He answered by touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

Sakura laughed and took him by his arm, holding him tight.

“Thank you, Syaoran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been inspired by episode 14 of Clear card arc to write this os, even if it's very common even in Card captor serie that Sakura is calmed down by Syaoran. That's something I really like about their relationship. <3  
> Hope you like this chapter. Next one will be the last and the prompt will be Red string of fate. :D  
> Ciao!  
> Chiara


	7. Day 7 – SOULMATE – Red string

Syaoran's arm was barely resting on her waist, and Sakura could feel the young man's breath on her neck.

She knew he had fallen asleep, but she also knew that Syaoran's sleep was very light and the slightest noise would wake him up. It was as if he was always on alert, always ready for action.

On the contrary, she hadn’t yet been able to fall asleep and didn’t resist the temptation to cover Syaoran's hand with her own. She caressed his fingers with a barely noticeable touch. She liked to do it when she couldn't sleep, it helped her to relax: Syaoran's hand was strong when he had to protect her, but also so delicate when he touched her.

A thought struck her suddenly. If Syaoran had never come to Japan, where would they have been now?

Could she ever love someone other than him? Sure, she had a terrible crush on Yukito as a child, but now she knew how different that feeling was from what she felt about Syaoran. She thought back to the Chinese legend Syaoran told her, who in turn had heard it from his mother: a red string of fate bound two people forever. There was a similar legend in Japan too, but the position to which the thread was tied changed. According to Chinese legend, the thread was tied to the ankle, while in Japan it was thought to be tied to the little finger.

In the end, they both agreed that the Japanese version was better, also because Yamazaki told them that initially the gods really tied people to the ankles but this kept them tripping, so it was definitely uncomfortable.

Sakura laughed, imagining Syaoran stumbling on the string.

But beyond that, ankle or little finger, she knew that surely the other end of her string belonged to Syaoran.

He was her destined person, her soulmate.

Even if they had been separated, each of them on the opposite side of the Earth, they would eventually have found again.

If they had been reincarnated, if they had ended up in another era or dimension, they would have found each other.

If Syaoran had been much older than her, or much younger, if he had been a girl, if he had had a different body, as long as he was Syaoran in his heart, Sakura would have chosen him over everyone. She couldn’t find such a kind and brave heart in anyone else.

That was the heart she had fallen in love with, that would be with her all her life.

_Happily ever after…_

Sakura smiled as her heart lost a beat thinking about that not really absurd idea. It was just their destiny.

“Sakura?”

“Mm?”

Syaoran, with his eyes still closed, rubbed his nose into the girl's hair, "Can't you sleep?"

"No, but don't worry." she reassured him, stroking his hand, "I'm fine."

"What are you thinking?"

"Something beautiful."

"As long as it’s about beautiful things, it's all right." Syaoran said, holding her more, "But try to sleep anyway."

Sakura muttered as if to say "okay", while he patted her gently on the head.

However, she noticed that her beautiful thought had become too cumbersome now, also due to Syaoran's awakening, and she wouldn’t sleep in any way now. So she turned to him, finding herself so near to his face.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, not sure if he was still awake.

The young man, however, looked at her curiously, barely squinting.

“Mm?”

Sakura smiled at him and intertwined their hands.

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the final chapter. I chose the red string prompt to be the final one because it gives a sense of closure of the collection.  
> Red string was a difficult prompt at the beginning, because it could lead to something very ordinary, so I didn't have many ideas. But then, I found an interview with Ohkawa sensei, who said she was glad the readers were happy Sakura and Syaoran got together, "but that anyone would think it’s because they make a normal couple… it’s a little disconcerting. Sakura didn’t chose Syaoran because he’s a boy close to her in age. If Syaoran had been a girl, if they had been far apart in age, as long as he was still Syaoran, I think Sakura would have fallen in love with him. It’d sadden me if you thought they’re a good couple because they’re normal."  
> And that bit of interview made me think, so this final chapter is the result.  
> Hope you like the whole collection. I'd like to write something else about Sakura and Syaoran, I was thinking about the 30 OTP challenge.   
> Ciao!  
> Chiara

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was about the prompt Alternative Universe - Flower shop. I could see sweet little Syaoran running the shop and falling in love with Sakura only looking at her every day.   
> Hope you like it.   
> Next prompt, Greek mythology - Cassandra.   
> Ciao!  
> Chiara.


End file.
